Maybe I can see her again
by BlueBoxInLondon
Summary: "...And who's the mysterious woman you were talking about, hm?" She grinned at him but soon stopped as she noticed the sad look on his face. Amy followed his gaze and saw a blonde woman...


Well, this idea popped into my head last night. I'm not a native english speaker and this story hasn't been beta'ed, so please excuse any mistakes.

Hope you enjoy and leave a review! (:

_Could it be?_

"Doctor, where are we going?", Amy asked and followed The Doctor, who was pacing nervously back and forth. "Doctor!" - "What? Oh yeah, something's happened. There's something I need to do..." He flipped a switch and mumbled some numbers to oneself. "Yeah? What is it then?" Amy walked towards The Doctor and leaned into him. "Hey, I am talking to you." She slightly pulled at his bow tie and he finally paid attention to her. "There's a gap... Ahuum, a tiny gap in the universe aaand... it's very important..." He pulled a lever. "... that I get there in time, because then... I might see her again. _Maybe._" The Doctor ran his fingers through his hair, just as the TARDIS landed. "What? See whom again? _Doctor!_" Amy looked around but the only thing she saw was the open TARDIS door.

"Doctor?" She walked outside. They were on a beach, a rather beautiful beach. Everything was really light and Amy could smell the salty scent of the sea, she could feel the wind in her hair and hear the waves lap against the rocks. "Um... wow... Doctor, that is... amazing." After a few moments of admiration, she turned around, wondering why The Doctor didn't say anything. He wasn't behind her, like she had expected but as she looked more carefully she could spot him a few miles away, just standing there. She closed the door of the TARDIS and walked over to The Doctor.

"So.. Doctor... What is it that's so special about this place? And who's the mysterious woman you were talking about, hm?" She grinned at him but soon stopped as she noticed the sad look on his face. Amy followed his gaze and saw a blonde woman with a dog, walking along the beach. "Go get it, John!" she shouted as the dog ran after a little stick she'd thrown. "John is a very strange name for a dog, don't you think Doctor?" - "Maybe she knew someone called John.", was his response. Amy gazed at him sceptically. "Seriously Doctor, why are where? And who is that woman? Do you know her? Talk to me, Doctor!"

Slowly he turned around and faced her. "Yes, I do know her. Her name's Rose." - "Oh. Well, then let's go talk to her!" She grinned. "HEY!" - "No!", The Doctor hissed but it was already too late. Rose had turned around, looking for the shouter and then she saw them. "Why not?" Amy asked. "Nothing... It's just... Just let us go, okay? It's not that important." Rose was now walking towards them and The Doctor was getting nervous. "Come ooon! You can't fool me. If you know, why don't talk to her?". "Hello. Did someone of you just scream?" She smiled. Amy looked at Rose and grinned. "Well, actually, yes." - "No, sorry that was a misunderstanding. We were just leaving.", said The Doctor. "Nooo. Um... Hi, my name's Amy and this...-" - "Shush, be quiet!" The Doctor hissed and put on a simper smile.

"Well... okay..." she laughed a little. "I'm Rose, nice to meet you." - "Yes, very nice and I'm very sorry but we're just travellers and we _really _have to go now. Come on, Amy." Amy leaned into him and said: "Why don't we take her with us?" Rose looked a bit confused. "Take me with you where?" - "No. No, we can't." The Doctor looked quite stressed. "Why not? I mean, if you know her she must've travelled with you?" Rose was quiet now. "Do I know you?", she asked The Doctor. "Ahhh... well, this is complicated. You see, my friend here, is a bit..." He whistled. "Hey!", Amy complained. "We have to go now, it was _really _nice to meet you, Rose. Come on, Amy." He grabbed Amys hand and pulled her with him towards the TARDIS, away from the beautifully painful beach, away from Rose. The Doctor turned around one last time, looking directly into Rose's eyes before he turned around again, never going to see her again.

He stepped inside the TARDIS, closed the door and escaped the parallel universe just before the gap was closed forever.

Rose had been standing on the same place for a long time, trying to organise her thoughts. This man... He seemed familiar but she couldn't quite place it. She felt like she knew him. The girl said he knows her and that they were travellers... A man she didn't know but who obviously knows her and a girl, travelling.

_The Doctor, the man who changes faces and companions..._ Could it be?


End file.
